spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Quake
Quake is a great hero and an idol for many people of Arachna and the Inner World. Character Quake was a noble warrior and Spider Rider of Arachna. For many years he fought against the Invectids tirelessly. However, one day he realized that despite there many differences, the Invectids were not all evil, only to stubborn to stop fighting. So he devised a means to fight his enemies without taking there lives. It was at this time that he created the "Sword of Surrender". With this weapon he could literally cut the desire to fight out of his enemies, this did not damage his enemies minds so much as to calm them, regardless of how much anger his opponent had put themselves into. Quake went into hiding in the forests of the Inner World for years, storing the energy in his Manacle until he was needed again. Quake took a special interest in Hunter just shortly after they first met. Hunter decided he wanted to learn how to become a hero like him. Quake in turn taught him that there's no specific way to achieve his goal, and that he has to follow his own path. Quake was also wary of Hunter's cluelessness, and had to prevent him from making foolish actions, like giving the Oracle Keys to Mantid. Appearance By the time Hunter and the Spider Riders first met him, Quake had aged into a short old man. He had pale hair and had grown a long beard. In his youth Quake was tall, he shared many physical characteristics with the young warrior Slate, though he possessed a slightly darker skin tone than Slate. Civilian Attire In his youth Quake wore a relatively simple light and dark brown colored outfit adorned with a cape. In his old age he wore similar cloths, with the addition of a large hat with tassels in the back. Spider Rider Armor When he becomes a Spider Rider again, Quake regains his youthful appearance and dawns his armor. His armor consists of clothing in lighter shades than his civilian attire. He's also given a topless helmet with feather-like ornaments on the left and right sides. History Quake fought as a Spider Rider of Arachna Kingdom tor many years. In his youth he was once sent on a mission to deliver one of the Oracle Keys to the kingdom of Nuuma. It was on this mission that he met and befriended a young sailor who went by the name Lost Mariner. Sometime after this he and Mantid faced each other in the field of battle, many of Quake's comrades lost there lives in order to give him his chance at the Invectid warrior. Quake tried to defeat Mantid with his Sword of Surrender, but Mantid surprised Quake with his ability to resist the sword's power. Mantid then defeated Quake by sending him down an chasm, to his apparent demise. Quake was made famous by a play that praises his ability to destroy the evil within his enemies without taking their lives. However, it turned out that Quake had survived his battle with Mantid. After the encounter he decided to go into hiding in the forests near Nuuma for many years, waiting for the time when there would again be eight Spider Riders. His reasons being that he'd heard of a prophecy that when all eight riders were to gather together, the Oracle would appear and together they would defeat a great evil. Powers Quake's powers appear to come mainly from his special staff. He's capable of much magic, including the ability to create life-like illusions. Spider Rider Weapon Quake's main weapon is a large blade which he has duped his "Sword of Surrender". The title also belongs to the technique he created which allows him to take away his enemies desire to fight him. Relationships Some of Quake's closest friends are: The Lost Mariner and Digger Steele. It is hinted that Quake and Digger were the ones who thwarted Mantid's plans in the past. Friends * Battle Spider Dagger - Quake's battle spider and partner. The pair have apparently known each other for many years. * Magma - He approves of Magma's hero-worshiping, to a degree. * Corona - He seems to have a soft spot for Corona. Though his actions appeared more like attempts to confuse and irritate Hunter more than anything. * Aqune - He appeared to hold no ill will toward her, and once stated outright that she was pure of spirit. He also put a great deal of energy into protecting her and Corona from one of Mantid's attacks. Enemies * Mantid - Quake treats Mantid as his old arch-foe. * Buguese - Quake thinks of Buguese as a rather impolite young man, but understands how strong his desire to save his people is, believing the sword of surrender wouldn't affect him. Notes *It is possible that Quake and Digger Steele were both Spider Riders together in the past. *Quake is called Brade in the Japanese version of the series, as well as in the original plans made available in a Teletoon Corp. press release. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spider Riders Category:Humans